The Sinnoh Academy
by Loflin
Summary: When Lauren moves to sinnoh to join there academy she will be faced with many challenges and trhe fact that her teacher could be part of an evil team. How will she cope and more importantly, will her friends stay her friends?
1. Chapter 1

I just love Pokémon so here is a story.

**Chapter 1**

**Transfer**

"So your name is Lauren?" Professor Rowan asked.

"That's me." I said.

"And you came from Kanto?" He asked.

"Yep! Anything else?" I asked.

"That seems to be all. I hope you enjoy your stay here at The Sinnoh Academy. This is where all trainers come if they prefer to train in a school with Pokémon before travelling!" Rowan said.

"Thank you." I said.

"This will be your class. Miss Avril will be taking you." Rowan said and left. I walked inside.

"Ahh! Class this is Lauren. She is from Kanto. It's a good job the year has only just started. Now please take a seat next to Dawn." Miss Avril said. "Now because we have a new student today wil be a free study day!" Miss Avril left for the staff room. Dawn turned to me.

"Hello. I'm dawn. Looks like we will be spending some time together!" Dawn said.

"Hey I'm Lauren." I said.

"And I'm Lucas." Lucas said. He was sat to my right.

"Aha! We shall be an awesome group." I said. Miss Avril came back in.

"Sorry class! Today I am meant to give you your starters. There are many of each type so don't worry! You can choose the Grass-Type Turtwig, The Fire-Type Chimchar or the Water-Type Piplup. Me, Dawn and Lucas got the last pick. I chose Chimchar, Dawn chose Piplup and Lucas chose Turtwig. Everybody ran off. Miss Avril called us three over.

"Yes miss?" Lucas asked.

"I have watched you all carefully. Dawn and Lucas I mean. Lauren I met you when you decided to move to Sinnoh and join us. I think your all capable of raising two Pokémon. That's why I kept three Eevee eggs to the side. Here is a Pokéball. Capture them when they hatch!" Miss Avril said. The hatched instantly and they all caught them.

"I want mine to be an Umbreon." I said.

"Glaceon for me." Dawn said.

"Mine has to be a Vaporeon." Lucas said. Miss Avril put some objects on the table.

"Evolve them now if you want. They all evolved them. The group went outside to play with their Pokémon. Miss Avril opened up her laptop and checked her emails. "Oh!" She then rushed out.

She ran ouyt onto the yard and looked at the trainers.

"Roselia Let's go!" Avril said.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Miss Avril**

Everybody looked at Miss Avril.

"Everybody inside NOW!" She said. Everybody went in. We all sat in class talking. Waiting for her to return.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked.

"Even Piplup is worried." Dawn said scared.

"I'm going to Rowan!" I said. Dawn and Lucas followed me to his office.

"So Miss Avril has gone?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah! She called everybody in and ran off with her Roselia!" Lucas said.

"Well I'm glad she gave you your Pokémon! But this can't be true! The things I have heard." Rowan said.

"We will have to go out of the school and find her!" Lucas said.

"I can't allow that! Not until you all graduate! Then it's your choice after the summer to come back or not!" Rowan said.

"YOU THREE GET BACK TO LESSON!" Miss Avril shouted when she saw us.

"Where did you go Miss Avril?" Dawn asked.

"I was in my room the whole time!" Miss Avril said.

"You called us all in and then ran off with you Pokémon!" Lucas said.

"I did nothing of what you said! Back to lesson please!" Miss Avril said. We followed her to lesson.

That night I and Dawn were talking in our dorms.

"She's up to something!" I said. I had my notepad out writing down the stuff that had happened today.

"I know! Look at this I found!" Dawn said. She pulled out a piece of paper. It had a picture of a four pointed star inside a circle. I drew it into my book.

"Looks like some kind of gang logo!" I said. Later on we both fell asleep. I had the weirdest dream. It was off a man telling me to stop messing with Avril. To leave her alone! I have to find out what she is doing.

"That is one weird dream!" Lucas said. Miss Avril came into lesson.

"Today we are learning about Evil Teams! First is our newest one which has sadly been based in Sinnoh. They are called team Schoolies! They base themselves in schools around Johto and Hoenn. Even though there base is in Sinnoh. They trick students by giving them a second Pokémon after their starter." Avril said. I was writing all this down.

"Looks like we have our answer!" Dawn said. Miss Avril shown their symbol. It matched the one in my book. After lesson we told everything to Lucas and went to see Rowan. Could she really be in Team Schoolies? All the evidence pointed to her. But we need more then this.


End file.
